Morty and a Bottle of Jack 2
by astro-zombie1l
Summary: The continued story after Morty's drunk escapades.


"Rick... t-thank you," Morty said softly at the breakfast table before the rest of the family had managed to take their seats.

"W-whatever, Morty. Just keeEBLURAGHH it cool."

Beth, Rick's daughter and Morty's mother, set the table with clean and crisp white plates. Beth acknowledged Morty's worn out state and prepared one of his favorite breakfast foods in response.

"Sure, Rick. Just keep it down. My h-head is killing me, " Morty said as he lay his head down behind the plates and silverware.

Rick displayed a darkened, crooked smile, knowing of Morty's drunken escapades the night before. When breakfast was served Morty took a few bites before moaning quietly and asking to be dismissed from the table. As the family ate, wretching noises could be heard from the bathroom.

"Oh my god, I think he might have the flu, " Beth retorted.

"Ew, " responded Summer.

Jerry, Morty's father, responded, "Yeah, I think it's that time of year once again, isn't it?"

Rick rolled his eyes and went back to his meal.

"We should let him have the day off. He can recover and go to school tomorrow, " Beth responded.

Rick perked up. As soon as the breakfast table was cleared, Rick let himself into the bathroom joyously. Morty jumped in surprise, his astonishment accompanied by a loud *_sploosh_*. Morty raised his arm from the toilet mortified, his arm covered in this mornings breakfast.

"J-jeez Rick, you could at least knock, you know?" Morty replied with a grotesque expression.

"No time, Morty. We have tTHBLURAGHe day all to ourselves. And there's no t-time to waste, Morty, " Rick said hurriedly.

Morty swiftly washed his hands. Rick grabbed his newly cleaned arm and rushed him into the garage.

"I k-know things can get kinda rough sometimes, Morty. But I think this will reallyYBLURARGHH help change your mindset, " Rick said as he began to fidget with gadgets.

Morty stared down at the machine Rick held in hand. Rick shot at the garage door, and a large, green, swirling universe was opened. Rick pulled Morty into the portal, and instantly Morty was taken aback.

Morty's vision was filled with fantastic, sparkling dragons and rolling green hills for miles. There was a quaint village that seemed at peace, and a lieu of villagers quaintly speaking to one another and taking part in mild chores such as filling buckets of water and feeding livestock. The sky was a crystaline blue, and the grassy fields full of colorful flowers. Morty's eyes glistened, "W-wow Rick. This place seems really great... T-this sure is something else."

Rick sat in their travelling space ship and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Morty to join. Morty took a seat and readied himself for the rest of the beautiful landscape he was sure to explore.

As the ship took off into the air a loud screech sounded from the back. Morty tuned the sound out at first, before it grew louder. Suddenly Morty witnessed Rick, as well as his side of the space ship, being ripped off in an angry, fiery motion. Morty panicked, quickly realizing his grandfather, in one swift motion, had been wiped out. Morty's immediate reaction was to cluth onto the dashboard of the space ship and prepare to be taken out as well. The ship spun out and crashed intensely into a rocky facet.

Morty tried to gather his senses and rose his bloody forehead from the dashboard of the ruined vehicle of flight. He looked around himself in a daze, and a saw a gigantic, gaping-mouthed monster preparing itself for another strike at the ship. Morty launched himself out of the space ship seconds before it was crushed into rubble. His first response was to run as fast as he could. The large, dripping monster destroyed the ground around him as he anxiously scampered away, barely missing each strike. Suddenly a green swirl appeared before him, and an arm dressed in a long white sleeve grabbed him to pull him inside.

"Shit. D-did I make it in time?"

"In time for w-what? Oh my god Rick, I j-just saw you die! Oh-my-god!" Morty responded.

"Fuck. bBLURRAGHH."

The hangover pushed Morty's stomach to purge what was left of breakfast as well as last night's dinner before Rick could explain the situation. In the background a more defeaning sound filled Morty's ears as he painfully wretched onto hard, blackened ground.


End file.
